Dreams Come True
by xforeverlj
Summary: Since the age of 4, it's all Jamie has thought about, being A WWE Diva, almost two decades has passed, and her dream has came true, She moves to the US with current WWE Superstar Wade Barrett, what happens when she touches down in Florida  Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before you read, I just thought I'd let you know that I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story, but if I get reviews I might just add another chapter, so please let me know in a review if I should carry on or leave it.**

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Jamie

_**Dreams come true**__**...**__  
__**Chapter One;**_

Jamie was making her way to Manchester Airport in England making the 30 minute drive to the airport, she put in her earphones, and listened to her IPod, she realized now was the time to cherish time with the her dad who was driving her, and her little brother, Matt. Matt her younger brother he had ALWAYS been her reason to live, before he was born she tried to commit sucide, and after he was born their mother left them she knew she had to change, she wanted to be around for him, so the thought of leaving him, was very upsetting, he might of been only nine, but they got on great. They had their good times & their bad times, and the 14 years age difference didn't seem to bother them. But Matt told her that she shouldn't let an opportunity like this pass, then there was her friends, and her college course she left behind, not that she liked the college course but the people who were on it, now she was trading her simple life, to go and perform and win champions and live with a man who she's only met twice. She looked at her watch it was 5:30am, her flight was in two hours time, she looked in her bag and pulled out a card, a card that wished her luck from all her former work colleagues & college friends, out-side college friends & last but not least her family, Jamie had tears in her eyes.

'Hey don't tear up' her dad said handing her a tissue 'You've always wanted this, ever since you were four' she smiled at her

'I know, but when I got this job I thought it would be easy to say goodbye, but I guess it's not, I thought I'd be able to leave and not care, but I can't' she said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

'You know, we've had some much crap happen to our family, you know, your mum leaving us, and you even though you were only 13 at the time, acted like Matt's mother, you were always good with him' her dad replied

'I know you've told me well you tell me everyday' she replied back to him smiling

_**Buzz Buzz**_

'Let I'm at the airport now looking forward to seeing you again Wade x'

'That Wade?' her dad asked, and she nodded

'You know, he's going to be very lucky to have you living with him' he replied

'Really? How' she replied back

'Because you're a beautiful outgoing girl, who I'm proud to have as my daughter, and now I couldn't be even more proud of you' he said

'Dad, I'm just a normal girl' she replied back smiling

'Jamie' Matt said, interrupting them, waking up from his sleep

'Yeah Matty' she replied back to him

'I could wait to see you kick some butt on T.V, you can even go for the championship, and you can talk to John Cena, I like Cena, he's the best' he replied, Matt must of been John Cena's biggest fan, he had everything Cena from Caps to Action figures, DVD's to a Cena bed-spread

'That Matty is where you're wrong, Cena isn't the best' she replied, cutting cut off by her brother

'Jams' Matt said, calling her by her nickname he gave her 'You're right, YOU'RE the best, and when you win that championship, I'll be watching I don't care if I have school, I'll be watching it and I'll be running around, screaming my head off' he said with a little laugh

'Here you are' her dad said, parking up in the car park, 'Wade said he was meeting you right?' he added, and she nodded

'Yeah, he's meeting me and the checking bag area thing' she replied

'Okay, me & Matty will walk you there' he replied, and that's what they did, and they saw Wade, who was surrounded by fans, which was nothing unusual, he saw Jamie, Matty & her dad walk up to him.

'Mr. Wilson, nice to see you again' making the fans move from Wade, Wade said holding out his hand, Jamie's dad shook it 'Jamie, nice to see you again' Wade said, holding out his arms, for a hug off her, '& Matty nice to see you too' Wade said taking a shirt with the word 'CORRE' written on it, and giving it to him.

'I'll leave you guys to it, and Jamie when you're ready, I'll be over here alright, take as long as you need, trust me, I know what it's like leaving family behind, and walked over to the fan girls who screamed as he signed them autographs.

'You got everything?' her dad asked her

'Yeah, but I'm missing something' she replied

'What is it? I'll send it out to you?' he replied

'You & Matty' she replied with tears in her tears, and her dad pulled her in for a hug, and he did the same with Matt

'Hey, hey hey, you've been through this before, Matty & I will be flying out sometime soon' he replied

'I know, I know' she replied

'I think I'd better go and get checked in with Wade, because if I don't then I won't be going to Florida, will I?' she said

'Nope' her dad replied 'One last, big family hug?' her dad replied, and they hugged, and her dad gave Jamie a kiss on her forehead

'Wade, I'm done' she said walking over to him, while she could hear her brother Matt signing

'Let's go & make that boring nine hour flight' then he replied, smiling. Jamie followed him, she thought '_I'm FINALLY going to be a WWE Diva, going to be living with THE hottest man on earth_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Jamie

_**Dreams DO come true**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Two;**_

'Wakey Wakey, sleepy head' Wade whispered gently when they touched down in Orlando, Florida, and she slowly opened her eyes, slowly, she heard that voice before somewhere, her eye widened when she saw who it was.

'So it wasn't a dream then?' she mumbled,

'Was what a dream?' Wade replied

'Me becoming a WWE Diva' she replied

'Hell no' Wade replied with a smile, and when they were firmly on the ground, a crowd of girls came over to him, and wondered who Jamie was,

'Girls, I'd like to introduce to you a very good friend of mine, Jamie' he said with smile

'Is she the new WWE diva?' one of them asked Wade

'She sure is' he replied, and they made their way through the crowd 'let's go get our, well your bags, Justin's meeting us' Wade then added

_oooooo_

'Here, let me take them' Wade said to Jamie when she picked up her bags

'Pink looks good on you' she gave a little giggle

'I ALWAYS look good in pink' Wade replied with a smile.

'Bet you do' she thought

_Touched down in Florida, missing you guys already Jay x_

'Texting are we? That's all you girls seem to do is text' He replied

'Do Not' she protested

'True' Wade replied 'All you girls seem to do is Text, worry about your hair, and moan' Wade replied with a smile

'What about you? You never leave the house unless you're is perfect' she replied back

'Oh, really? Wait who told you that?' Wade replied back to her

'A girl knows these things' Jamie gave out a little giggled.

'Heath & Justin are picking us up, I _**SWEAR**_ if it wasn't for Kelly Justin & Heath would be a couple' Wade replied with a smirk 'Don't tell them I said that either, they also bicker like old ladies, it's quite funny actually' Wade added on

'Looking forward to it' she replied smiling

'Right, the plan is to go to the hotel, settle in, go see Vince, then go and get a bite to eat, to get to know each other' Wade replied 'It mustn't be easy being with people you hardly know, it's scary isn't it?, I know I've been there before' Wade replied 'but don't worry I know we've only meet up a couple of times, but Jay, you don't mind if I call you Jay do you?'

'Nope' she replied back 'and yeah it's a little scary, but I have an amazing mentor, even though I've only meet up with him a couple of times' she replied back

'Look who it is, it's the bickering couple' Wade told Jamie, waving to them, Jamie let out a little laughter, when they walked over 'Ladies, sorry I mean Guys this is Jamie, hurt her & I will personally hurt you' Wade warned them

'Jamie, nice to meet you' Justin said, taking her hand, and kissing it

'Jamie, heard alot about you' Heath said taking her hand and also kissing it.

'Cars this way' Justin said, to break the silence, and Jamie followed them.

'So what's the plan?' Heath asked Wade

'The plan is go to the hotel, settle Jamie down, then go see Vince, then go get a bite to eat, and welcome her to the group' Wade replied to Heath, and after that there was nothing but silence, leading Jamie to fall asleep


End file.
